Birthday Wishes
by shipporinKIMS11
Summary: It's Samantha Masen's ninth birthday, and all she wants is to know who her father is. Will Edward tell her, or will she spend her birthday in tears? I know it sounds corny, but please just give it a look. Please?


Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. This is a story I'm writing in honor of my sister's 9th birthday. YAY!

"Mommy! I want presents!" screamed a little pouting girl about 9 years old. It was indeed her birthday, and as with all younger children she was impatient. Presents were some of the best things in the world, and she only wanted one thing this year.

"Alright Samantha, I'm coming!" a pretty woman appearing 19 years old shouted. The woman's belly was swollen, and she was carrying a stack of presents that towered high above her head. "I could be out faster if my lazy friend would come help me!"

"A highly attractive man looking 17 appeared to valiantly save his pregnant wife from a horrible fate of a present avalanche!" A highly attractive man looking 17 appeared from around the corner of a mansion laughed. "Well you certainly do know how to ruin a man's chess game don't you Bella? At least you didn't trip…"

Bella laughed. "Stop being so silly Edward. It's not the author's fault she has to narrate us into the story even when she's written stories like this tens of times already." Edward appeared confused and the author seemed happy until Bella laughed and said "I'm only teasing you!" in which Edward's face broke out into a grin and the author slid down the back wall as no one noticed she was the one making this episode happen. Anyways…

"Mommy!" came the exasperated cry. "Where are you!?"

"Coming Sammy! Oh Edward, are you sure you don't want Samantha to know you're her father?"

Edward let a pained look cross his face before replying. "Bells, it's better that way. I'm on the run from the Volturi after turning you into a vampire… the werewolves weren't happy either so it's only a matter of time before they come after me too… and visiting rights only mean I can come Saturdays!" He added jokingly, although it did nothing to lighten their moods.

"I suppose so… but it really isn't fair! What is she going to do when her little sibling is born? And I miss you so much when you're gone!" Bella began to cry.

"Now now, you don't want to upset our daughter on her birthday do you love?" Edward brushed a tear of his wife's pale cheek. "There's a girl. Let's go give her her presents now." and the two continued to walk towards their daughter.

"PRESENTS!!!!!!" Samantha screamed. She loved to get gifts… but even though she loved getting presents, there was one thing she wanted that couldn't be packaged or bottled or tied with a string. What Samantha wanted was to have a father like all the other girls at school. She wanted someone to side with her when her mother wouldn't give her ice cream, someone to laugh with and to hold her when she cried. That's all she really wanted for a present. Maybe this man could help.

"Open this one first Sammy!" "No! Mine's better!" "Mine is the best!" "WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!? I'M GONNA WET MYSELF!!!" screamed the excited girls around the table. Bella laughed at the last comment, and quickly told the little girl, whose name was Izzy, short for Isolde, where the bathroom was. As she hobbled away, Samantha turned to her towering stack of presents and slowly opened them all. She received many wonderful gifts, (A.N. Or whatever 9 year olds enjoy…) and seemed content. But the guests didn't see her after the party…

BellaandEdwardforeverBellaandEdwardforeverBellaandEdwardforeverBellaandEdwardforeverBellaandEdwardforever

Bella was frantically rushing around her house, trying to silence her screaming daughter. She herself was on the verge of tears, and there was nothing she could do to stop her daughter from crying. Finally she sat down next to her daughter and slapped her across the face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Bella screamed hysterically. "Why are you this way?"

"Why are you so mean? All I wanted was a daddy but you only fought against it! You was only finking for yourself! I hate you! Why can't I have a daddy like all my friends?"

Bella started to calm down and started to think. All she had wanted for her daughter was Edward to tell Samantha he was her father, but all he had ever done was resisted against the idea, saying it was too dangerous. Well, Bella thought, this _relationship_ he thought was too dangerous, so to hell with it! My daughter has a right to know who her father is!

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before Sammy… that man, the one who I said was my friend? He's my husband… and your daddy."

"What!?" Samantha gasped. "My daddy? Really truly my daddy mommy? I get to seriously keep him as my daddy? YAY!!!!"

"Um… sure." Bella replied, sweat dropping anime style.

"THANK YOU MOMMY!!! That's the best present you could've given me." Samantha sighed contentedly, squeezing her mother before yawning sleepily. "I love you mommy… and she sat on the couch, falling asleep instantly.

"I love you too sweetie…" Bella whispered and kissed the top of Samantha's head of black hair. "I love you too."

Edward appeared from behind the bookcase he was hiding behind. "I love my girls… you are the best thing a man could have. I'm so lucky you are mine." and he kissed the top of Bella's head, who had fallen asleep too against her daughter, and she sighed lovingly. He then backed into the shadows and disappeared.

BESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBESBES

(4 Years later…)

"Mommy! Hurry up! I want to go shopping!!!!!" Samantha Masen screamed. At 13 years old, she was a spoiled teenager but a sweet girl nonetheless. Her black hair was short, cropped even, and she was wearing a hostile look on her face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" mumbled her mother, who appeared to be only 19. She had a nice smile and was carrying a four year old boy in her arms. The boy was on the smaller side, with messy reddish brown hair and green eyes inherited from his father. "It's just that your little brother Jack here is so heavy." Jack opened his eyes and took his thumb out of his mouth while giving her the puppy dog eyes and grinning toothily. Bella laughed and nuzzled his nose. "I can't stay mad at such a cute face!"

A man looked at them from around the corner of the car and smiled. He looked to be only seventeen. His eyes slowly closed as he turned to run. He would come back to them soon. His five years were almost up. The Volturi would release him soon from their grasp. His punishment of killing would be over. They would be a family once more, as it would stay for the rest of eternity.

The End

A.N. Samantha is based loosely off my younger sister, who recently celebrated her 9th birthday. I love you!!! I hope you people enjoyed… if you want more, give me a story suggested. Bye and review please!!!!


End file.
